the_annabell_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lola Ó Buachalla
" I'm sorry Ellie you know I never meant to hurt you ever, it was one mistake " - Lola to Ellie, about Lola having Xander's child Lolicia "Lola" Aideen Caoimhe Narcisse née Ó Bauchalla Lola is one of the close friends of Ellie Tsaousiss and the mother of Jean-Francis Chevalier-Dragomirov throw her one night-stand with Xander Dragomirov Lola later married Killian Narcisse and have children named Florence, Emmeline, Marius, Matthias, Leo, Adelaide, and Prudence. Biography Early Life Growing up with her Father Childhood School Years Adulthood Appearance Lola is a beautiful and slender young woman with full lips, light blue eyes, and long, dark curly hair that contrasts to her fair skin. Though her gowns were not as sensual or fashionable as Ellie's or Kenna's, and she does not wear much jewelry or other accessories due to her lack of reliance on them, Lola's sense of personal fashion is still tasteful and elegant, with a preference for luxurious, romantic fabrics like silk and velvet. Hence, she is perfectly able to hold her own among her fashionably-dressed and richly-adorned friends. Personality Lola can be a bit outspoken. She is romantic, but not weak. She wants to be Ellie's friend, but she also doesn't want to get hurt which may make her do some bad things in the future. Gemma described her as being the strong one of the ladies-in-waiting. Despite having a one night stand with Xander, Lola has remained loyal to Xander and Ellie. Her struggle at times can be doing what is right and honorable versus just doing what is noble. She is not naive and understands unjust things happen for noble reasons. Powers Basic Powers * Spell Casting: User can cast spells, an action that allows one to magically alter reality to varying extents. It is often a series of words that take effect when spoken, though others are able to cast spells merely by thinking, with gestures, with magical objects or through a ritual of some sort. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. This is considered Ellie's specialty, due to her love and skill for cooking. User can create potions: substances with magical properties such as enhancing physical and mental abilities, healing, granting powers, chancing shape, or bewitching someone depending on the kind of potion that is made. Some potions come in different forms of liquid, such as jelly, stew, brew, or even soup. They can also be made into solid form, often pills, powder, candy, and possibly drugs. * Scrying: Possessions Relationships Love Interests Killian Narcisse Julien Császár Alexander Dragomirov Family Parents Brothers Children Friends Kenna, Ellie, Greer, and Ainsley Enemies Etymology Lolicia is the elaborated form of Lola which is the diminutive of Dolores means "sorrows", taken from the Spanish title of the Virgin Mary María de los Dolores, meaning "Mary of Sorrows". It has been used in the English-speaking world since the 19th century, becoming especially popular in America during the 1920s and 30s. Aideen Anglicized form of Étaín is possibly derived from Old Irish ét "jealousy". In Irish mythology she was a sun and horse goddess who was the lover of Midir. Caoimhe is derived from Gaelic caomh meaning "beautiful, gentle, kind". Ö Bauchalla is the Irish Gaelic form of Buckley. From Irish Ó Buachalla meaning "descendant of Buachaill", a nickname meaning "cowherd, servant". Trivia * She owns three half-Kneazle/half-Sphynx named Poppy, Mauler, and Lilly. ** And the additional Thai cat aka the Classic Siamese named Sunan and Traditional Persian named Siam * She loves smoked salmon, fish and chips, and chicken tikka masala * She dislikes haggis and Shepard's pie * Her first love was with her neighbor Colin McReynolds * Lola was disowned by her family after King Francis publicy recognized their child. * Received her dowery from her marriage with Lord Julien back from Lord Narcisse. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Demonius Pandemonium Student